dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Harvey Dent (Arkhamverse)
Harvey's metal trauma reflected his physical scars, and diagnosed with multiple personality disorder, was committed to Arkham Asylum until it was overthrown by the Joker. He escaped, leaving behind an empty cell covered in defaced Uncle Sam posters. After defeating Joker and securing the asylum, Batman returned to the city after hearing that Two-Face was robbing a bank. Arkham City Two-Face was one of the three major gang leaders vying for control of Arkham City. He ran his operation from the Solomon Wayne Courthouse which had been vandalised on the entire right of the interior to reflect Two-Face's bisected theme. His gang controlled the central area of the prison, with the Joker to his east, and the Penguin to the south. He caught Catwoman trying to steal from him, and presided over her mock trial while she was suspended over a vat of acid, until Batman intervened. Although defeated and retrained, his gang continued to hold their territory in Park Row, the north-west quadrant of Arkham City. Once the Penguin was captured, Harvey expanded to the Bowery, the south-west region, and absorbed much of the Penguin's organization. Catwoman returned to confront him, hoping to retrieve some things he stole from her. Despite wielding a rocket launcher, Two-face was taken down by the crafty cat burglar. Professor Hugo Strange's interview tapes revealed that he took an interest in Harvey Dent. He hypothesized that Harvey may have always had the condition which characterized him after his attack, but the pain and trauma of his scarring allowed it to manifest more clearly. He made an apparently sincere offer to help Two-Face, hoping to restore him to his former self. All Two-Face had to do was let his coin fall without catching it, but Two-Face declined. The tapes also expressed that Two-Face was extremely uncomfortable without his coin, and even more so when faced with several identical copies of it. Arkham Knight One year after Arkham City shut down, the Scarecrow, in league with the Arkham Knight, unleashed his latest fear toxin on Halloween to bring the entire city to its knees. Two-face took advantage of the chaos, sending his men out to raid multiple banks around the evacuated city. Batman managed to stop all three of the robberies, the third time capturing Dent himself, escorting him to a holding cell inside the GCPD. | Powers = | Abilities = * : As the former D.A., Two-Face was experience as a lawyer. * : Two-Face always keeps two guns on him. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Harvey always had moments of where his behavior was more violent; something that scared his wife. When Falcone disfigured Dent with acid, the suppressed darkness in his psyche was set free, creating the new identity of Two-Face for itself. Two-Face is largely in control, while Harvey usually attempts reasoning with his other half in how to do things. ** Two-Face is also predictable to a degree as his hideouts and crimes are focused on the #2. | Equipment = *'Two-Face's Coin': A coin with only "heads" on both sides, which Dent kept as a good luck charm. One side got scarred by the acid that hurt Dent. Two-Face uses it to decide things when a situation is a 50-50 chance., | Transportation = * Limousine: According to the Riddler stories, Two-Face owns a limousine. | Weapons = *'Twin Colt .45' *'Rocket Launcher' | Notes = * Two-Face was voiced by Troy Baker. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Arkham Asylum inmates Category:2009 Character Debuts